


Shock and Awe

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has all the feelings, Clint is worried, Cute, Fluff, It happens alot, M/M, No angst here, Tony gets injured, that happens, then they kind of are, they aren't dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Tony and Clint get into a messy situation, and both discover somethings.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Round32020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> card number: 3018  
> square fill: K4/Clint Barton/Tony Stark  
> main pairing: Clint/Tony

Clint wasn’t going to lie; he was a little concerned with everything that had just happened. But mostly, he just felt guilty. After all if he’d just taken care of that little issue months ago, Tony wouldn’t have had to shove him out of the way of that knife. Tony wouldn’t be sitting in a dark, dingy alleyway in Hell’s Kitchen. Tony wouldn’t be biting his lip almost bloody in an effort to keep his pain quiet while Clint pulled said knife out of his shoulder. 

“Tony I-” Tony placed a hand over Clint’s mouth to stop him from apologizing.

“Not a big deal bird brain.” Clint gave Tony a pointed look. “No, really Clint. That knife would have killed you. Compared to that, this is not a big deal okay?” Tony gave Clint a pained smile. “Besides, I know exactly how we’re going to handle this.”

Clint sighed through his nose and licked Tony’s palm. Was it juvenile? Yes it was, but the disgusted sound Tony let out was worth it. “The way we’re going to handle this is by going home, and getting stitched put in your shoulder.” Clint smiled at Tony’s look of defiance. “Of course, you’ll get front row seats to Natasha actually murdering me this time, so it’ll be worth sitting still for them, I promise.”

Tony shook his head. “Clint, Clint that’s so boring. No, nope, nu-uh. I have been stabbed, Barton, and I demand retribution!” Tony took a breath to carry on, and would have if Clint hadn’t interrupted him with an incredibly impressive snarl.

“Oh, trust me. They are going to pay for hurting you.” Tony smiled at that, a soft gentle thing that made Clint’s insides go warm.

“Clint.” Tony’s voice matched his smile. “I am very sure that what you’re planning is going to be bloody and violent and rather terrifying but, I already have a plan.” Clint couldn’t help but shake his head amused.

“Oh yeah? And what’s this plan of yours hm?” 

“Why I’m so glad you asked Robin Hood! My plan is shock and awe.” Tony grinned.

Clint blinked. “Because that tells me everything I need to know.” His voice was clearly sarcastic, and Tony’s eyes began to crinkle in delight.

He was still so tense. Filled with worry over him and guilt for something Tony would gladly do a hundred times over if it meant Clint stayed here with him. Tony didn’t like it. “Yup!” He said and tapped the small device in his ear. “Jarvis, you with me buddy?”

Tony listened to Jarvis’ response and replied; “Awesome. Can you drop a care package at my location?” Tony paused listening to whatever it was Jarvis was saying to him, but going by the look on Tony’s face Clint was fairly certain he was being scolded.  
“No J, do not tell Steve. Don’t tell anyone. I’m fine. Clint is fine. Everything is fine, I just need-” Tony paused again listening. “Yeah, but I was thinking something with a little more boom.”

Clint shook his head at the acrobatics Tony face went through. He was always so expressive; at least around Clint and the other Avengers anyways, and it made Clint a little sad knowing that Tony felt like he had to hide who he was from the world.

It also made him want to go and murder everyone who ever made the man feel that way.

Clint snapped back to the present when he heard Tony’s next sentence. 

“Well, Clint and I are out on a date Jarvis, so thanks but no thanks.” Tony tapped the device in his ear again. Hanging up, Clint thought through his sudden overwhelming nervousness, and swallowed hard.

“Are we on a date? I hadn’t realized.” Clint wiped his sweaty palms on his scruffy jeans. “I would have dressed up.” Clint watched Tony bite the corner of his bottom lip.

“And cover up those arms? Perish the thought. Clint should I not have- I mean, I thought maybe you-” Tony twisted his fingers together, and Clint knew then with utter certainty and did the only thing he could do. The only thing he wanted to do.

He kissed him.

Tony froze in shock and for a moment, just a moment, Clint thought he’d made a horrible mistake. But then Tony made a low humming sound and he pressed forward into him. Tony’s arms came inwards as he slid his palms up over Clint’s chest to twine them around his neck.

Clint made a soft sound and pulled Tony closer, their lower bodies pressing in close and licked Tony’s bottom lip. 

Tony sighed and parted his lips allowing Clint in and he took full advantage. 

They were interrupted by a soft whirring sound coming from above them and Clint looked up as Tony pressed his face into the side of Clint’s neck.

“It’s Jarvis.” Clint said, and Tony let out a sigh as he pulled away.

Tony looked up at the drone hovering above them, a huge black duffle bag held in it’s mechanical claws. “Hey Jarvis? Has anyone ever told you that you have horrible timing?”

The Jarvis controlled drone whirred as it lowered the bag to the dirty ground. “As you say sir. Are you quite sure that Agent Barton and yourself do not require assistance? I detect a rather deep injury on your left shoulder that requires stitches.”

Clint opened his mouth to say something but Tony interrupted him. Again. “Yeah we know J, and Clint’s going to make sure I get back to the tower safe and sound after I do what needs doing. Now stop worrying so much.”

“Very well sir.” Jarvis said, and Clint was positive, as he watched the drone fly away, that Jarvis was equal parts exasperated and resigned to his creator’s antics.

“Hey Tony? What exactly did you mean by ‘shock and awe’?” Clint eyed the duffle bag. “And what;s in the bag?”

Tony pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Why don’t you take a look and see, birdie?”

Clint’s eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. “Okay…” and bent down to open and looked inside the duffle bag. “Huh. Shock and awe?”

Tony just laughed and said; “Shock and awe.”


End file.
